The present invention relates to a memory module assembly, and more particularly to a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) memory module assembly in which the memory module can be easily inserted into a corresponding connector without initial contacting force therebetween.
Workstations and servers have been widely used in working area. In order to overcome a severe environment, electrical devices and components installed in the workstations and servers have to undergo severe test, typically a vibration test.
A connector for use with a memory module is generally referred to a DIMM (dual-in-line-memory-module) connector. A DIMM connector generally includes an elongate housing defining an elongate slot along the longitudinal direction. A plurality of terminals arranged in the elongate slot for electrically connecting with the memory module. The housing further includes a pair of tower each with an ejector pivotally assembled thereto. The tower further defines a guiding slot for easy insertion of the memory module into the slot. However, in order to easily insert the memory module into the slot, the guiding slot is dimensioned to smooth the insertion. As a result, the memory module is simply retained by the contacting ends of the terminals, connections between contacting ends and conductive traces of the memory module can be negatively influenced under vibration. This situation becomes worse in high speed signal transmission.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,282; 5,429,523; 5,603,625; 5,775,925 and 5,928,015 issued to Tondreault address different solutions for the above-mentioned issue. The improvement is that ejectors which pivotally assembled to the towers are each provided with a pair of side panels thereby defining a slot therebetween. An edge of the memory module can be received in the slot thereby partially retaining an additional portion of the memory module to overcome the vibration. It seems to solve the problem at the present stage. However, since the signal transmission speed becomes higher and higher, this kind of arrangement is not longer meets the requirements of workstations and server.
In addition, the ejector is pivotally assembled to the tower through a pin and socket arrangement. Since both the ejector and tower are made from plastic material, wearing off is inevitably after a period of usage. Gradually, the retaining force exerted by the ejector is no longer good enough to securely retain the memory module.
Aside that the memory module shall be securely retained within the connector, another problem is the conductive traces arranged along the edge of the memory module. The conductive trace is a copper foil which is plated on a resin sheet. During insertion of the memory module into the connector, contacting ends of the connector will impose a wiping force to the copper foil. The copper foil can be easily peeled off if the insertion of the memory module is not carefully taken. As a result, this is another problem to be addressed.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a ZIF memory module assembly in which the memory module can be easily inserted into a corresponding connector without initial contacting force therebetween.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an enhanced memory module assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a memory module including a substrate with a plurality of conductive traces arranged in an edge thereof. A connector includes a first housing having a memory module receiving slot extending along a longitudinal direction thereof. The housing further defines a plurality of terminal cells with a plurality of first terminals assembled therein. Each terminal includes a first end extending into the elongate slot for electrically contacting with the conductive traces. A ZIF device is arranged between the memory module and includes a pair of actuator receiving slots located in the housing and in communicating with the terminal cells, and an actuator attached to the memory module. The actuator includes a pair of actuating plates extending into the actuator receiving slots thereby pushing the terminals in electrical contact with the conductive traces when the memory module is completely inserted therein.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a wall of the actuator receiving slot includes a projection extending therefrom, while the actuating plate includes a cantilevered bump corresponding the projection of the actuator receiving slot. The bump of the actuating plate slides over the projection when the actuator is located in the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an ejector is incorporated in the housing and adapted to disengage the memory module from the connector.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.